The dark side of Steve Rogers
by camierose
Summary: Steve has been keeping a secret from the rest of the avengers. (first fan fiction please review)
1. Chapter 1

**The avengers were hanging 100 ft off the ground sans one. Steve was dispatching the last of the kidnappers on the ground. They could just see him if they stuck their head out of the cage.**

"How do you get them down." Steve growled at the leader.

"You can't," the person sneered "The cage is rigged to fall if anyone below it tries to get it down. You'll severely injure them if you cut the rope and they fall from that height." He smiled smugly. Steve looked at him for a sec. Then punched his lights out.

"How are you guys," Steve shouted up at them. "did they hurt you?"

"No friend Steve. None of us are hurt, though banner is still out from the sedative they used."Thor shouted down.

"Thor can you fly everyone down, or can tony?" He shouted was tony that responded.

"No tony can not! The bastards broke my flight stabilizers, there is no way i can fly now. Thor can't fly all of us. They chained us together the fuckers." Tony yelled.

Steve muttered sarcastically "He can't even stop swearing to save his life can he."

"What was that Capsicle?" Tony shouted.

"Nothing tony"

"So how are you planning to get us out of this Capsicle"

Steve muttered "There is no other way. You can't leave them. You can control him, there is nothing to be worried about."

"Steve what are you muttering about down there." Natasha yelled.

"Guys i want you to promise me something." Steve suddenly said loud enough for them to hear him.

"Not to tell that you're gay, because OUCH.." Tony started

"Of course Steve what do you need." Natasha said

"Please trust me, and don't hate me afterward. promise me please." The last came quieter but they heard him.

"Friend Steve, of course we trust you and why would we hate you?" Thor said.

Steve took a deep breath " I've been keeping a secret from all of you. Please don't hate me ok" He stepped back into the shadows. They seemed to swallow him. They heard a chuckle that sounded remarkably like Steve but darker. " Couldn't do anything huh, Stevie."

"Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Hmm, not quite Natasha Basically but not quite. You can call me Stephen." The man said as he stepped out of the darkness right where Steve had been. He was of Steve's height but less muscled and more compact. He had Steve's face, but he had black hair that went to his shoulders. His expression was more malicious than Steve ever looked. He had leather pants on. A white poets shirt with leather vest over it. With knee high black leather boots. The most eye catching thing was the massive black wings on his back. With 4 colored feathers on one wing 6 on the other. At the bottom of the wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews, . i do not own Steve or any of the avengers**

"Steve!" They all said except Bruce. He was still knocked out.

" No. I'm Stephan remember." He sighed as he took off. When he drew level, they all got there first good look at him. Natasha and Clint looked wary. Tony was dumbstruck. Thor had a calculating look.  
"If i give you guys your weapons do you promise not to try and kill me since, i am an extension of Steve himself?"Stephan said, and looked at them with cold dark blue almost black eye's.

"I don't see their weapon's." Tony sniped, not sure how to deal with this development. Stephan sighed, and with a wave of his hand all their weapons appeared floating on shadows. Even Thor's Mjolnir.

Thor erupted! "Give me my hammer, shade of Steve " He said while gripping the side of the cage making it sway. Stephan backed up taking the shadows with the weapons with him.

"Whoa! There big guy you can have your hammer, as soon as i know that you won't smash me." Stephan growled. " And i am not a shade just another aspect of Steve. A mutation if you will, i came into being when Steve would jump into fights to," Air finger quotes. "Protect the people that need protection." End the finger quotes. " If i hadn't jumped in 9 time out of 10 he'd be beaten badly. Almost every day." His eyes flashed dangerously, his muscles bunched. Almost as if he was reliving the experience. The avengers were silent. He looked at them and visibly relaxed. "So will you attack me if i give them back." They looked at him until Natasha spoke up.

"Of course not ... Stephan." She hesitated to say his name but she looked confident. He looked at everyone else. Thor looked taken aback.

"I apologize friend Stephan i did not mean to offend. I will not hurt you or friend Steve." Thor solemnly said. Stephan floated their weapons to them. He looked at Clint. Clint studied him before saying anything.

"I will not harm you because that would be harming Steve." Clint said softly. The bow floated to him.

"Ok. I'm going to cut the rope, and grab the cage. Slow it down enough to where you won't get hurt. You'll get jarred and mabey bruised though no broken bones." Stephan explained. " Brace yourselves around the side of the cage. Thor and tony on opposite side's if possible." Stephan flew to the top of the cage. Waited till they were in place. Then grabbed the top. Cut the steel cable with a shadow, and started to pump his wings. They started to fall slowly, but gaining speed. You could see the strain Stephan was going thru. He grunted. "Brace yourselves." CLANG! The cage hit the floor, everyone was thrown to the middle of the cage. Stephan hit the top with a bang. Everyone groaned.

"What's going on?" Bruce groaned sleepy. They all looked at the awakened scientist. Stephan started to chuckle. Everyone looked at him. "Who's that?" Bruce asked. The rest of the avengers and Stephan burst out in hysterical laughter. All of the sudden shadows started to leak off Stephan. He stopped laughing, and looked at them with serious eyes.

"See you soon." He said then winked at tony. the rest of the avengers watched as as the rest of the shadows dispersed. Leaving Steve laying on top of the cage.

"Are you guys ok?" steve asked wearily. Looking at them Thor, Clint, Natasha were looking at him relieved, Tony looked interested, and Bruce looked completely baffled.

"What happened?" Bruce asked again this time with an edge in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this one's a little short  
**Steve looked at the others with desperation. Clint took pity on him.

"Steve saved us after they captured us. They shot you up with sedative." Clint said calmly.

" He turned into a totally different person, with fucking wings. That winked at me!" Tony blurted. Steve turned a dark red.

"Sorry tony, he tends to be like that." Steve commented.

"Wait so you're telling me. That Steve turned into a different person that saved us, and had wings?" Bruce inquired.

"Yep thats the jist of it" Tony said. Steve looked at them all.

"I'm sorry for the lie. I didn't think i'd have to tell you. I thought I would never have to use him again. Cause now he comes out at sunset. As soon as the sun is set he'll come out. its his choice whether or not though." steve grumbled " I have split personality disorder. He's the bad to my light. We're not completely good or bad just mostly good or bad." The avenger's were silent waiting for more. Steve looked at them then sighed. He continued. "So i have..." He looked embarrassed but forced himself to go on. " Um, darker things that i hide. Just like he hides the good in him whenever he's out. He comes out whenever i'm in trouble, or at night when he thinks he should. Since I've gotten out of the ice. I've been able to keep him locked up. I almost let him out when tony was falling that day. Just as i was about to, hulk caught him. He has better control over our power. the power of shadows. i don't know the extent of the power, because i can barely control them much less do what he does" Steve was rambling now but the avengers were too stunned to stop him. " The wings are a secondary mutation that was activated by the serum." Steve started to hyperventilate

"Steve." Natasha said. He didn't respond "STEVE!"

"WHAT!" Steve yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT." Everyone looked taken aback.

"I just wanted to snap you out of it, you were hyperventilating." Natasha said in her monotone voice. Steve looked abashed.

"I'm sorry, Natasha, his influence is a little much right after i switch back. I'm so sorry." Steve whispered the end.

"It's alright." Natasha said, but her voice was still monotone.

"No it's not. I had no right to snap at you. I'll do anything for you to forgive me" Steve begged. Natasha's eyes softened.

"It's really ok," and Steve believed her. She saw how weary he looked. "Steve are you ok" She said.

"Yeah i'm ok, but we should get you out of your cuffs" CLICK... CLATTER. Clint cuffs fell off. "How.."Steve started. Then Clint and Natasha gave him a look. "Right... Super spies and all." Natasha's came off next then Thor's then Bruce's. Tony's were a bit harder, because the cuff's were different because of the suit. "Now to get you out of the cage." Steve said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review. It's my first fanfic. Please. I need reviews for inspiration.**

He slid down the cage until he landed on the floor. Then walked around to the door. He concentrated, then slowly but surely shadows rised into the combination lock. CLICK. "Got it" He smiled. Bruce was staring at the shadow. Steve blushed and it dissipated.

"Do you have the wings too?" Bruce asked.

"No. That only showed up on him. ... Well at least i never tried to take them out. I might have them." Steve pondered. They all stared at him. "What?" He asked looking confused.

"You might have wings, and you never tried to take them out?" Clint asked incredulously. Steve blushed and looked embarrassed.

"I was afraid they would be black like his." He was looking down as he admitted it. They looked at him with understanding in their eyes. the rest of the avengers walked out of the cage, and started towards the exit.

"We'll have to try it, huh, cap." tony said

"Maybe." Steve said avoiding the question.

"Come on. Cap, it won't be that bad." Tony whined.

"I said maybe. Deal with it. Ok" Steve snapped, as he walked into the sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

**please review i do not own the avengers i only own Stephan.**

Steve looked back at Natasha and Clint. " you're going to tell Director Fury, huh."

"We have to, Steve. It's our job." Natasha whispered. Knowing that he could hear her.

"When we get back to the tower. I'll tell you more about him, so there not any misunderstandings. well actually i'll let him explain." Steve announced. they all saw the weariness in his eyes and body posture.

They were all sitting in the communal living room. Waiting for sunset to come.

Tony said "The sun's about to set." Everyone looked at Steve. As soon as the sun touched the horizon, the shadows in the room seem to become more substantial. They reached out, and started to surround his feet. Steve looked down. When he looked back up, they could see panic in his eyes.

" I might not come back for awhile. I owe him about two and a half months of backwash, from keeping him locked up. He has every right to keep me locked up in our mind for the whole time. He probably will. He doesn't mean half the things he says, so don't take anything he says to heart when he's smiling. He tends to be blunt too. Please be nice, he needs some good friends. He is me. He's the dark to my light good luck, and i hope to see you soon." He blurted. When he was finished the shadows where up to his shoulders. The sun was almost gone. When it was, the shadow's covered him completely. They seemed to sink in till Steve was all black. Then puffed out and dissipated. Leaving Stephan in there place, in all of his leather glory. He shook out his wings they disappeared into his back. He looked around and smirked.

"Well hello again, imagine seeing you again." Stephan drawled.

**thank you for the review**


	6. Chapter 6

**please review this chapter explains his powers**

"where did your wings go" Tony shouted in confusion.

"I put them away. It is tiring, to have them out all the time. Stephan said. They all looked confused. "So i guess i should give you the rundown on my powers then, huh,." He sat on the floor. With his arms stretched out behind him. Taking the weight of his upper torso " You guys might want to get comfortable." Stephan waited till they got into their place's. They had changed into regular clothes. Tony was leaning against the penthouse windows. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were sprawled out on the couch. You could see the spies were alert, watching every move Stephan made. By the way there eyes followed him. Thor was relaxing in a chair. He continued. "Ok i'll start with the wings. They are a secondary submissive mutation. That got activated by the serum. Both me and Steve can use them, if he ever tried them out." Stephan grumbled "Anyways. The colored feathers are people, we are close to. You guys are included. You're his team, and he will protect you no matter what." The avengers all smiled a little at that. " Now, on to the shadow's. Do not think that they are not, for they are shadows. Basically, i can make any shadow solid or liquid. I could bludgeon you to death or drown you; without you noticing it coming. I just have to be able to see you." He explained. Everyone tensed minutely. "Don't worry i won't harm you. Even if i was locked up. I saw everything, every trial and tribulation. Everything you went thru with him, you went thru with me. I helped as much as i could. Have you ever noticed when there was a mob of bad guys. Each of you didn't fight many of them. But they were defeated easily. It was because of me." He looked at them, as he finished. " Please don't look at me like i'm gonna kill you at any second. Please." He whispered the last part.


	7. Chapter 7

**i do not own the avengers i only own Stephan**

Everything was silent. Stephan had pulled his knees to his chest. He looked like an afraid child. Tony was the first to speak.

"Well i'm not scared of you. I antagonize the hulk on a daily basis, so i'm not scared of a few shadows." He arrogantly said. The spie's were tenser than bowstrings. Their eyes locked on stephan. They studied his poster looking for anything threatening, or that would indicate he was lying. They looked into his eyes, and saw no deceit or malice in them. They relaxed. When he saw the spies relax. Stephan relaxes minutely. He looked at bruce and thor, with a hopeful look in his eyes. Bruce calmly assessed him. Then gave him a nod. Thor was harder for Stephan to read. Their eyes met. It looked like Thor was searching Stephans very soul. Stephan didn't blink the whole time.

"You have an unwavering gaze, a sign of a true hearted person. I think i could not hate nor fear you. Even if i tried." Thor intoned. They all heard the huge sigh Stephan released. He stretched.

"Oh. I forgot. I can teleport anywhere thro the shadows. The exception is using my own shadow, because i can not step in it." Stephan said. When Stephan finished, he stepped into the couch's shadow. He sunk into it, flashing them a smirk. "Try and find me i won't leave the room!" Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor stood up from where they were sitting. Clint walked to the place he disappeared. Hesitated then stepped in to the shadow. His boot met solid tile. The spies were tense, looking everywhere. Natasha had crouched, and was looking under the furniture. He wasn't there. He had vanished.

"Stephan?" Bruce called. Stephan's voice came from the corner. It was the one that was covered in shadows.

"Over here." The spies spun to face it. Clint clicked on a flashlight. That had magically appeared in his hand, by his super spie ways. There was no one there. "Look up" Everyone followed the light up. Into the top of the corner. Stephan was sitting on a black beam, smirking at them. "No one ever looks up." He laughed. He slid forward off the beam. As soon as Stephan was off, it dissipated. He landed on the tiles with a small thud.

GRUMBLE

Stephan looked sheepish. "Got anything to eat." He demanded. It was their turn to look sheepish.

"Steve usually cooks" One of them admitted. He smirked.

" Do i have to do everything around here?" Stephan asked. He headed to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. There was silence for a minute. Then Clangs, Bangs, and the sound water running, floated into the living room from the kitchen. Tony tried to peek into the kitchen. A knife stuck itself into the wall, in front of his face. Before he could see. Stephan came and pulled it out of the wall.

"Don't even try." Was all he said. Before going back to cooking. He came out an hour later with a gigantic platter full of various sandwiches. As he came out Tony snuck in. Just when he set the platter down, a girly shriek came from the kitchen. Stephan winced. They all walked to the kitchen and looked in. Then stared in horror.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the avengers**

There was pots and pans everywhere. Most had oddly colored substances in them. DRIP. Something green was dripping from the ceiling. They could smell something burning. In the middle of it all stood Tony frozen.

" What did you do!?" He spun and pointed at Stephan "To my kitchen!" He almost screeched, Stephan flinched.

"You said Steve could cook right?" Stephan began. But tony interrupted.

"What does that have to do with anything!" He shouted

"EVERYTHING! Remember i'm the opposite of Steve. He can cook so therefore i can't. He strategizes. I rush in head first. He shows almost no emotion. I show all of mine. Get it through your head I AM NOT STEVE." Stephan was panting by the end of his rant. His hands clenching and unclenching. Tony sighed.

" Should of figured it. they both told us." Tony mumbled to himself. As he ran his hand down his face, scratching his goatee. " I'll call the cleaners tomorrow." He said. As he stepped over a bright pink unidentified substance. Only Stephan moved out of the way. The rest were frozen with expressions varying from horror to confusion or a mix of the two. "Well get out of the way before something gets on my shirt." There was a rustling of clothes as they got out of the way. Tony walked over to the sandwich stuff. made two of them then said " Well are you going to make some. or is Thor going to have to eat it all." Everyone made a dash to the stuff to make stuff before Thor ate it all.

Stephan was still going. When the rest of the avengers finished. They stared at him as he plowed thru two more. Before stopping and staring at his third. They could see the bags under his eyes. His hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Well any questions." he stated. Before grabbing the sandwich, and downing it in four bites.

"Why are you eating so much." Clint asked

"It takes a lot of energy to switch between Steve and i, and i bet he didnt even eat when he got here."

"Why?" Tony questioned looking interested.

"Why wouldn't it? I mean we're switching clothes, bodys, and everything in our heads. Since Steve accepts that i'm there. But does not accept me. So he doesn't know my stuff, and i don't know his stuff. It literally takes less energy to make a solid pole of shadows in sunlight. Changing after the serum was a little easier, because we are near the same height. He was so small."

"You can tell how much energy it takes. Like how much?" Bruce questioned

" Yeah i can. It takes the same amount of energy to start, and run a car, as it is to change between me and Steve. As opposed to lighting a candle. For manipulating the shadows. It was different when he was small. Now i'm the small one." He grumbled. Stephan looked really sad for moment. " Ah, but it doesn't matter. Cause i can still kick ass better than he can." He smiled. Bruce looked fascinated. He looked like he was going to ask some more question's. But when Stephan yawned before he could, He said.

"Ah. You must be tired. Why don't you go to bed, you can use Steve's room."

" I would, but i'm usually awake at night." He was silent for a few seconds "But. I'm exhausted so good night." Stephan said. As he walked out of the room.

"Wait! How do you know where to go?" Tony shouted after him. Stephan stuck his head back in the door.

" Just cause i wasn't out, does not mean i could not see." He winked at them all. They all turned a little red. When they remembered a few things the captain had seen. Or they had told them " By the way, nice tattoo Natasha" He ducked out of the way when Natasha threw a knife at him. Stephan cackled as he walked away. Everyone turned to look at a very red Natasha. Almost as red as her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey sorry for not updating i was trying to find a beta i do not own the avengers i only own Stephan thank you to the reviews i have gotten so far but i need feedback so please review**

'hello' = telepathic conversations

"hello" = everyone else

Stephan chuckled as he walked to the guest bedroom.

'You shouldn't have done that stephan.' Steve said, as Stephan walked into the room. He looked around. The walls were a bright yellow. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. A dresser on the wall, that wasn't windows. With the closet door on one side, and the bathroom on the other. The floor was carpet. It was an off-white color.

'Well i did.' Stephan snapped. Shadows poured off of him. Coating everything in sight. The shadows looked like they were rippling, in wind that wasn't there. Some of them collapsed. Others grew.

'You can use my room you know.' Steve grumbled. Still miffed that Stephan snapped at him.

'Your room is unappealing to me, and you know it.' Stephan sniffed snidely. When the shadows finally dispersed, the room was completely changed. The walls were dark blue. A black couch in the far left corner, sitting diagonally across it. So that there was a space behind the couch to put things. The couch itself was a pull out bed. So that left the middle of the room open. In between the doors for the bathroom and the closet, sat a dark wooden dresser. The floor was carpet. A dark red almost black color, and was extremely plush. You sank into it a little bit when you walked. Stephan smiled. Then walked to the bathroom.

'I have to admit that you do have good taste. Even if the color's are a little dark. They go well together.' Steve mused. Stephan didn't answer. Just started to undo his vest, slipping it off. He sat on the toilet and, bent over to slip off his boots. 'Are you ok, Stephan?' Steve asked.

'yes, I am alright.' Stephan stated tiredly. 'I should have eaten more. Changing the room really took it out of me. Do you not eat enough? Normally i would still be ok. Even after all that.' He questioned, as he took off his shirt and pants.

You could hear the blush in Steve's voice 'Not really. I made sure everyone else ate their fill before i ate.'

Stephan groaned 'Steve, Tony is super rich. He can afford to feed an army literally.' Stephan walked into the shower. Turned the water all the way to cold. He stood in it letting the cold seep into him. He mechanically started to wash his body and hair. It took awhile for steve to reply. By that time Stephan was out of the shower, and drying off.

'I know, i know. I just really am not that hungry' Steve stated guiltily.

'Steve.' Stephan started.

Steve cut him off. 'Leave it alone, Stephan.'

'I will not. We are not in a war anymore. We're not going to run out, if you eat your fill.' Stephan all but shouted. He angrily stomped out of the bathroom. With only a towel hung low on his waist. Stephan sighed. "damn, i don't have any clothes."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Now what." Stephan began. Walking to the door and opening it. Bruce was standing there with a pair of pajama pants. He blushed a little bit, when he saw Stephan.

"Um, JARVIS said you were taking a shower. I realized you didn't have any clothes. Soooo i thought you might need some." Bruce rambled, blushing a little harder as he went on. Stephan smirked. Leaned against the door jam.

"That's nice of you, Bruce" Stephan purred. Leaning into bruce personal space. Taking the pajama pants out of Bruce's trembling hand. He smirked. "Do i make you nervous, Bruce" He purred.

'Stephan.' Steve said in warning.

'Oh lighten up. I was just messing with him.' Stephan commented. Stephan leaned away from Bruce. He stood up to find Bruce looking at him weird. "What." Stephan Questioned.

"Your eyes got a really glazed look in them. You ok?" Bruce murmured. Looking at his eyes.

"Ah, yeah. I am ok, just tired" Stephan lied.

"Oh, ok. If there is anything wrong. You can tell me i am a doctor. Did you hit your head? If you did you might have a concussion. Actually i really should check you out. I have checked everyone out. So i know their limits."

Stephan chuckles. "Ok doc, i'll let you check me out in the morning because," He held up one finger. "One it is late." Bruce tried to interrupt. But stephan cut him off. held up a second finger. "And two i am extremely tired. It would not be my true limits. So, there good night." Stephan finished. Then he shut the door in Bruce's face. Stephan could hear Bruce sputtering on the other side of the door. He snickered.

'Really, Stephan.' Steve sighed.

'Really, Steve.' Stephan Copied. He pulled on the pajama pants.

'Very mature.' Steve mumbled.

Stephan snickered, as he pulled out the bed. 'Good night, Steve. We'll need the rest for tomorrow.' Stephan whispered. They fell asleep thinking about the next day.


End file.
